fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamui/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversations Level Up Quotes * "Apparently I can get even stronger." (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "Either I've got an eagle eye, or the enemies are lazy as hell."(2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "Hey, luck is at LEAST half skill!" (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "...Hrm? No, I guess not." (1 stat up) * "If I got any stronger, it'd be boring." (Max stats) Class Change * "I don't really get it, but long as it works, I guess I don't have to." Summary Screen * "I love it when victories are easy!" (Easy victory) * "That was more of a workout than I wanted." (Hard victory) * "I guess death comes for us all..." (An ally dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Heh, feelin' good!" (Full/High health) * "I'll get by." (Medium health) Upon Being Healed * "Oh. Thanks." * sighs "And I'm back." Used Healing Item * "This smells lethal!" (Disliked) * "Eh, it's edible." (Neutral) * "Thanks for that." (Liked) * "Hey, that looks good!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "No way!" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Aww, wanna try that again?" * "Whoa, close one." Critical * "You can fall down now." * "Alright, alright." * "You ready?" * "Say good night!" Finishing Blow * "Wide open!" Defeated Enemy * "I'll do whatever I'm paid to." * "Tough luck." * "Too easy." * "I'm just in it for the money." * sighs * "All right! Bottoms up!" * "Heh!" Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "Now that was impressive!" * "Damn fine work." Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "Don't wait to get that healed." Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"Hey there, Priestess. Good on you for keeping at it. Me, I can't imagine giving my all for a gig that doesn't pay. No one asked you to solve this mess - let alone paid you - yet here you are. Seems like your job is a tougher one than I'm willing to take on. Makes me wonder if the gods are really worth all that trouble." ;Second Conversation :"…My hometown? Doesn’t matter. It’s gone now. I used to be a shepherd. A nomad. Me and my whole family. But another tribe edged us out of the market, so we moved to the city. Still, it feels weird to stay in one place for too long. So now I’m a sellsword who straddles the world once more! That’s why traveling with you has been so damn fun." ;Third Conversation :"I didn’t know Valbar before he hired me. We just happened to meet up. Turned out to be a fine little adventure, all in all. Truth be told, I don’t know what I’m going to do once it’s over. Still, I feel like it’s scratched my wanderlust itch for the time being. Maybe I’ll settle down for a while. See what kind of life I can build." Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Quote